


Late Night Conversations

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [1]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Family, Gen, Late Conversations, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: Scott can't sleep one night and calls the person he turns to when he needs to someone to talk to.





	

Scott often found himself wondering if he’d be able to fill his dad’s role. He occasionally worried about the inevitable time when he’d have to take the lead of International Rescue. It wasn’t that he was unsure of himself he just found himself doubting every action he made. However he had his brothers by his side. He often found himself thinking he might have gone insane if not for them.   
He had realized over the years he had come to depend on his immediate younger brother John. Though he and Virgil were close the relationship between him and John was almost in sync with one another. Due to their close age he doesn’t remember anytime where John wasn’t in his life. Until now. After the start of International Recuse he rarely saw his brother. He’d heard from him via hologram but seeing him in the flesh was rare. And if Scott was being honest he missed his brother. He missed him a lot.  
He took a sip of his drink. It was approaching one in the morning now. He had been having problems sleeping. The stress of now taking over the operation as well as the family business was starting to get to him. He hoped his strong drink would help but he was sure all it was doing was making him more depressed. He rubbed his eyes considering if he should just call it a night or what.  
He knew what going to bed meant. Another restless night lying there tossing and turning for hours until he finally got up for the next day. He’s mind unable to shut off thinking of every horrible scenario involving a gruesome death of one of his brothers and even Kayo.  
He emptied his glass and didn’t feel any better. He was sitting at his desk in his room dim light keeping it dark enough to try to encourage sleep. He needed someone to talk to. He knew this, he need to address these feelings not something he or any of them were good at for that matter. A trait they got from their father. He looked at the clock it was one in the morning. He let out a sigh. He wanted no, needed to talk to someone.   
He reached over to his holopad to call his younger brother, John. He figured he was still awake as John was probably reading still as it was a habit of his to get lost in a book for hours before bed. He called him the holopad blinked a few times.   
Scott was getting ready to hang up when suddenly his brother’s hologram appeared. He let out a yawn before asking. “Yes Scott, is something wrong?” in his typical calm fashion.  
He often wondered how he could be so calm. “Nothing wrong really I…” Now he felt like an idiot for calling him so late.  
He looked like he had been reading and about half asleep. His hair was a little messy and he yawned again before saying. “I hope this isn’t a social call at this hour.”  
John was never one for humor. Scott knew that if he used his so called humor that meant he could tell there was something wrong. He already called him, already woke him up. Might as well open up, “I’ve been having problems sleeping…” He let out a sigh feeling like a weakling.  
He noticed that his hologram shifted apparently sitting up in bed. “Oh?”  
He almost wished he had another drink before he said. “God this makes me feel like a kid.”  
“We can’t be strong all the time Scott. This is something you need to understand. Opening up isn’t a weakness.”  
He stifled a laugh. “You’re one to talk.”  
He raised an eyebrow. “Thought this about you not me.”  
“Sorry Johnny,” He looked down at the floor thinking of what to say. “I keep… I keep having nightmares.”  
The hologram tilted its head while he listened a habit John had when he was listening to someone. Scott was grateful he was such a good listener.  
“I have nightmares about horrible, horrible things happening to you guys. Every time I close my eyes another terrible dream. The last one I had Alan… Alan was sucked into space during a mission.”  
John frowned; He figured that one had to do with Alan’s last mission with the mining asteroid. “It’s normal to have nightmares. Especially with the stress we are under. Imagine the ones I’ve had.”  
He nodded. He figured although John was always the calm one. He probably worried himself to death after sending them on a mission. He’d probably never forget how upset he was after sending Alan on that mission. “Probably as bad as mine.” He picked up his empty glass defiantly wanting more. “I keep also having dreams about dad.”  
John looked a little concerned. “How so?”  
“In them he’s always telling me he’s disappointed in me. Saying I’m a failure.”  
He shook his head. “Scott, you shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. Dad would be proud of you. Look how far we’ve come just with us.”  
He snickered. “Yeah surprisingly we haven’t killed each other.” He said with a laugh  
“Or Gordon hasn’t burnt down the house with a prank.” He said with a wink  
Scott gave a small laugh. Gordon ever the prankster would probably never do something dumb enough to damage the house. At least he hoped so. “Another joke John? You feeling okay up there?”  
John yawned a little louder than he intended. “Probably because I’m tired.” He yawned again.  
Scott stopped himself from yawning as John started talking.  
“Dad would definitely be proud of you. You’re a good leader… when you listen that is.” He’s eldest brother rolled his eyes at that one but he kept talking. “Seriously though you are doing a good job. For what’s worth I’m proud of you.” He smiled one of his rare genuine smiles. “I’m lucky to have you for a brother.”  
He scoffed. “Might be laying it on a little thick there Johnny, but all the same, thank you. I feel a little bit better now.”   
“Anytime.”  
“Honestly I miss having you around. I miss having your calmness around here.”  
“I’m always a call away.” He said leaning back in his bed.  
“I know… you could just come down and visit.” He held up his glass. “Could use a drinking buddy next time.”  
He smiled. “Maybe I’ll come by tomorrow. Or do you want me to come down and tuck you in.” He said with a little laugh.  
“You telling me I need to go to bed little brother?”  
“Well not necessarily you but I’m tired. I’m not sure if I’m talking to you or not.” He noticed how unsure Scott looked. He wondered how long he’d been fighting with these inner demons of his. He was used to having Scott looking out for him anytime he could return the favor he took it. “Listen if you want I can leave the monitor on while you sleep. Kind of like when we were kids.”   
Scott thought about it. He remembered a few times when they were kids sharing a bed when one had a nightmare. Though he was a grown man he was feeling a need to be looked out after. “Fine John, sounds like a good idea.” He got up from his desk and headed over to his bed and laid down.  
John didn’t have to go very far. He instructed EOS that he was leaving the monitor on. He laid down on his bed and said to Scott. “Looks like it’s my turn to be the smoother hen.” He said with a laugh  
“It’s a tough job but someone has to do it.”  
He smiled to himself. “Night Scott.”  
“Good night John… oh by the way thanks.”  
“No problem. It’s what families are here for.” He laid on his side and hummed quietly to himself until he heard his brother’s breathing soften indicate he was sleeping. John let out a sigh he was happy to be able to help Scott. He could relate how he felt though. Stress from this job was probably getting to all of them. He figured they all had their share of nightmares. He was just glad his brother opened up to him before it weighed him down too much.

The next day when Scott finally woke up he made his way into the kitchen area. He had slept in which was unlike him. He was happy to be able to sleep in some although he had work to do. As he stepped into the little area he was surprised to see John sitting there at the table. “John?”  
“Morning Scott.” He pushed a cup of coffee to him.  
He took it and sat beside him. “What made you decide to grace Earth with your presence?”  
He gave him one of his rare smiles. “I had a feeling you might miss me.” He said with a nod.  
“You know me very well little bro.” He said taking a drink of his coffee. “Even got my coffee right.”  
John got up from the table. “Well I’m heading back to the office.” He reached out and hugged his brother. “I figured I’d actually come and check on you.”  
He returned the hug with a pat on the back. “Thanks, I’m glad you came down to Earth.”  
“Remember I’m just a call away, and I’ll always answer.”  
He bid him good bye, he finished his coffee and sighed to himself. He never really thought about it but he was lucky to have a brother like John.


End file.
